The Art of Healing
by Theodella Crane
Summary: The war is over. People have begun to heal. But there's someone new in Harry Potter's life who needs a different kind of healing. Is he willing to sacrifice everything to get her back the way she once was? EWE. full list of pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no theft

**List of pairings (technically spoilers for later chapters, but eh)**

Evelyn Potter X Jasper Hale

Harry Potter X Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy X Edward Cullen

Neville Longbottom X Bella Swan

Luna Lovegood X Embry Call

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, I've toyed with the idea of giving Harry a sister without needing to rewrite the entire series, and this is my solution! Also, I love reviews and wholeheartedly support giving honest opinions. If you absolutely hate it, feel free to flame. All I ask is for your flame to be well thought out and worded well. None of this "It was shit" nonsense. Please, explain to me exactly what was shitty, and I will put effort into improving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"I have a sister?" Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Light, was lost for words. He was sat in an overstuffed chair in the Headmistress's office, his eyes downcast and searching, questioning. "I have a sister." It was a statement that time, said in pure wonderment.

"Yes, Harry." Minerva McGonagall sat stiffly in her chair behind the desk, staring down at the nearly broken young man. It was barely a month after the fall of Voldemort, and things were finally starting to settle down. The wizarding world was in mourning, but it had hope. Nearly all known Death Eaters had been found and imprisoned, and the rest were being pursued by the Auror Force. All of the dead were laid down to rest, their families trying to adjust to the loss. And the castle had been fully restored to its former glory. The next point of order was bringing back Evelyn Potter.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Evelyn Potter, a patient at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, was completely unresponsive. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with Harry standing directly in front of her. Her empty blue eyes stared blankly forward in the general direction of his stomach. She was small and childlike, curled in on herself like a scared little girl. McGonagall had told Harry that Evelyn was two years older than him, having been born only two weeks after their parents graduated. She had been a happy mistake that forced them to marry so young, but they never had the chance to regret that turn of events.

When Voldemort attacked that Halloween, James had yelled for Lily to run as he held off the Dark Lord for as long as he could. Lily didn't have long before Voldemort was blasting open the nursery door and killing her in front of her children, one year old Harry and three year old Evelyn. Evelyn was special. Her accidental magic was greater than any child in history. She had control of it, something unheard of in a child so young. As Voldemort stalked toward the two of them, her magic lashed out to protect her baby brother. But she was barely a toddler, and Voldemort, though startled, was far greater in power. He was there to kill Harry, but his anger at Evelyn was enough for him to pause and take delight in her torture. Using the Cruciatus Curse, he quickly drove her young mind to insanity. More than sixteen years later, there was no improvement. Though Evelyn still lived, she was dead to the world.

After McGonagall told him about his sister and where to find her, he apparated straight to Saint Mungo's to find her and bring her home. It was heartbreaking to see her in such a state, but he couldn't help but feel elated to be seeing her at all. With a gentle hand on her lower back, he led her from her room in the Janus Thickey Ward to the elevators and out the front entrance to a Ministry issued car waiting for them. They were seated in the back with Arthur Weasley driving and Neville Longbottom in the passenger seat. Neville had volunteered to come with, having been practiced in the art of dealing with crazy people, as Ron had so eloquently put it. It was no wonder why he had not been asked to join them. Sometime during the war, Saint Mungo's had been attacked, Neville's parents being two of the patients who had perished. It hurt him deeply, but he was healing.

The car ride was silent as they drove to 12 Grimmauld Place, the house currently filled to the brim with the remaining Weasleys, Order members, and friends who lived through the Final Battle. When the silent four entered the house, all activity died as they laid eyes on the haunted girl. Regardless of the fact she was really nineteen, she looked no older than twelve, her blue eyes gazing at nothing from behind wispy red hair that fell to her waist. Her shoulders were tense and pulled inward, collapsing her chest. Everyone in the house was warned about her condition but not prepared when they finally saw her.

* * *

Evelyn Lily Potter looked empty. Luna Lovegood, however, knew otherwise. When people dared try and look Evelyn in the eyes, they would either cry or be forced to look away. The trauma she had gone through left her eyes hollow, and it pained people to look into them. But when Luna looked, she gazed for hours, seeing past the unfocussed cloudy blue. When others looked, Evelyn never looked back like they were not there. When Luna looked, Evelyn looked back with an unseen passion, a silent agonized scream for someone, anyone, to hear her. Well, at least that's what Luna saw.

Luna and Evelyn were seated across from each other at the kitchen table, gazing into equal expanses of blue. Neville was seated on Evelyn's right, trying to get her to eat the bowl of stew on the table in front of them. It was a slow process with much frustration, which was why he was doing it and not Harry. While the three of them were lazing about in the kitchen, Harry was actively researching in the Hogwarts library with Hermione and a reluctant Ron, looking heatedly for any possible cure for his sister. Deep down he knew it was hopeless and eventually let his friends convince him to call it a day. Using the nearest fireplace, they flooed back to Number 12 to find Neville frantically dodging pots, pans, and silverware being thrown at him magically by an enraged Evelyn. She was standing doubled over in front of the open cupboards with her hands buried deep into her hair and pulling harshly. Her mouth was open in a constant scream as the cookery flew from the shelves on its own. Luna was stood off to the side, her hands held out to Evelyn in a calming gesture. She was calling her name softly and making light 'shushing' sounds. To the astonishment of the others in the kitchen, it was working. Evelyn was calming down, and the pots suddenly fell from the air. She was breathing heavily and sank to the floor, still holding her head in her hands and began rocking softly back and forth. Luna sat at her side and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" Ron asked incredulously. He and Hermione stayed at the fireplace, clutching the few books they had brought back with them. Harry was slowly walking to Evelyn and Luna, trying to coax the frightened girl into a chair. She walked still doubled over and plopped into the chair, clutching tightly to the hands of Harry and Luna who both sat on either side of her. She was frantically looking around in all directions, as if expecting something to emerge from the shadows and attack. No matter how much it frightened them all, they were happy to see her doing something other than sitting in a catatonic stupor.

Once she had calmed down completely, Luna leaned in and looked into her eyes, leaning away to then speak to everyone around her. "She doesn't like peas in her stew."

* * *

**WOOO! Chapter 1! Feedback is nice!**

**REVIEW! I DEMAND IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no theft

Though whatever had triggered it remained a mystery, Evelyn was better. She still didn't speak and didn't always respond well to those around her, but she was able to communicate to an extent. Nodding of her head and hand gestures were now commonplace for Evelyn, and she rarely reverted back to the vacant staring of before. The relief Harry felt was short lived however, when she started a new habit. Now that she was more mobile, she had taken a liking to riffling through people's rooms when they were gone. She had managed to knick most of Ron's Wizard Chess pieces, Hermione's magically expanded purse from when they were on the run, an old necklace with the Black Family crest carved into the stone pendant, and Draco Malfoy's wand which Harry had been meaning to return.

After the Final Battle, Harry had managed to mend his holly wand with the Elder Wand, which he had then returned to Dumbledore's tomb. In the last month or so since the war ended, Harry had been dealing with things far greater than returning the wand of his school nemesis. But with Evelyn dragging it out into the open, he had to admit to himself that it had to be returned. With his sister sat beside him in the Drawing Room idly sending sparks into the air from the end of the hawthorn wand, Harry pulled a piece of parchment and a quill towards him and began to write.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was ready to pull his hair out. When the dust of war had settled, the trials for captured Death Eaters began. Most of the trials went by without much argument from either side. Those known to be guilty were sentenced to Azkaban almost before the Wizengamot could all sit down. The Imperioused supporters were harder to weed out, and cases like the Malfoys' were almost impossible. The Malfoy family had originally joined the Dark Lord out of fear and had stayed out of pure survival instinct, and that had made it very difficult for the Wizengamot to determine whether they were at all guilty. It was Harry Potter's testimony that saved Draco and Narcissa from Azkaban. But Lucius had been deemed guilty and sentenced to three years.

After Lucius was taken, Draco and his mother were left in Malfoy Manor to deal with the aftermath of having Voldemort live and work within its walls. The dark magic performed there had stained the very essence of the dwelling, and the dark artifacts left behind were worrisome to even think of venturing near. It also didn't help that neither of them had a wand to remove them safely using levitation charms or destroying them immediately. Draco's wand was still in Harry Potter's possession and he had lost his mother's wand in the Room of Requirement to be destroyed by the Fiend Fyre unleashed by Crabbe.

They couldn't even take down the wards around the house, which meant Draco had to walk down the length of the driveway to open the front gate by hand when guests arrived. Having been branded as Death Eaters, they received almost no one at their gates. But that day, there was a Curse Breaker sent by the ministry to help them remove dangerous enchantments cast throughout the house. They had sent an owl to the Ministry explaining their predicament, asking for assistance. And a man had been sent at their earliest convenience. In a tailored silk suit, Draco Malfoy walked briskly down the path and opened the gate for a man in deep blue robes.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Draco greeted, trying his hardest to be calm and pleasant.

"Not a problem Mr. Malfoy," responded Bill Weasley, nodding politely and following the nearly shaking blond. They entered the house and got down to business, only speaking to explain what was needed and how to accomplish it. There were countless artifacts in various rooms in need of containment and removal, and they started with the items with the darkest curses.

Draco couldn't relax. "Why are you doing this?" Draco asked as Bill sealed a small bag now containing certain artifacts to be removed.

"It's my job. You asked for someone to help, and I was available to."

"No, I mean…" Draco couldn't find the words without bringing up bad memories. "Your scars, they're my fault." The guilt from the Astronomy Tower battle had been eating at him just as much as the Final Battle. Those Death Eaters entered Hogwarts at his hand, and now a man was permanently scarred, a man standing in front of him, helping him.

"Malfoy, after that night below the Astronomy Tower, I hated you. I hated you and everything you stood for." Draco bowed his head. It was what he expected, but it still hurt. "But then you surprised me. At the Final Battle, you didn't fight. You were running and afraid."

"Please, I'm ashamed enough as it is. You don't have to rub my cowardice in my face."

"That's not what I mean, Draco. I went to your trial. My family and Hermione went in support of Harry; he was adamant on speaking on your behalf. Before he stepped forward, I wanted you locked up in Azkaban. But by the time he stepped down, I hurt for you. I understood your pain and your fear, and I forgave you."

Draco's throat was thick and the relief he felt was incredible. "Thank you," he whispered. There was nothing else to say on the matter. "Would you like some tea?"

They sat on stools in the kitchen, two cups of tea spewing steam into the cool air. They sat in a surprisingly companionable silence until the sharp sound of tapping filled the room. Draco stood quickly and opened the window, letting a common grey owl fly easily inside and land on the counter. A parchment envelope was tied to its leg addressed to Draco in shaky handwriting.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Bill asked picking up the envelope and turning it in his hands.

"I haven't opened any mail in months. They're either jinxed or hate mail. Sometimes both."

"Can't remove the spells yourself, eh?"

Draco snorted in contempt. "No. Potter still has my wand."

Bill laughed once and waved his wand over the envelope. Handing it back he said, "All clear." Out of respect, he looked away and picked up his tea cup.

Draco opened his mail with a faint sense of both fear and wonderment.

_Draco Malfoy_

_ To begin, I would like to apologize for keeping your wand for so long. I should have returned it immediately after the battle, but I could not find you or your family when I returned to the Great Hall. There was little or no time free to return it myself, and now I am unable to leave the house long enough to bring it to you. I am currently residing at 12 Grimmauld Place, London, and would ask that you come through the floo network. Any time in the next few days would be fine._

_Harry Potter_

"Do you know where Grimmauld Place is?" Draco asked, looking up at Bill's surprised face. His look was downright comical.

"Do you mean Number 12? That's where a lot of us are living." At Draco's confused expression, Bill explained further. "After the Burrow burned down during a Death Eater attack, the whole Weasley family has fanned out. My parents are staying with Andromeda Tonks, my brother Percy is staying with George at the joke shop, Charlie moved back to Romania, and Ginny, Ron and I are staying at Grimmauld Place. Hermione moved in directly after the war, and Luna and Neville moved in a few weeks ago aft- well, er."

Bill's sudden cut off did not go unnoticed by Draco, but he did not push it. "Well, I guess I'm going to London."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no theft

I want some feedback... just sayin'

* * *

It was two days after Harry had sent his brief letter to Malfoy that the regal blond stepped from the emerald flames that had bloomed from the grand fireplace in the kitchen. Luna was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to keep a restless Evelyn seated to finish her lunch. The rest of them had long finished, but there seemed to be a nervous energy running through Evie, and she just didn't want to sit still. Neville and Harry were standing at the stove conversing softly about that morning's happenings. After the war settled, Hermione, Luna, Neville, the Potter siblings, and the three Weasleys all moved in together out of convenience. But that morning, their housemates made it clear that the arrangement was temporary.

Bill had only needed a place to stay while he was being loaned out to the Ministry. Usually, he worked for Gringotts in Egypt but had been temporarily reassigned to the Ministry for post-war clean up. He had been notified that morning that he was permitted to return to his job in Egypt whenever he wished. And for Bill, that apparently meant immediately. He was scheduled to portkey out the next morning.

Ron and Hermione, having solidified their relationship sometime during the Final Battle, had been looking for a house of their own for the last month or so. It was the day before that they found a quaint house in the country. It reminded them both strongly of the Burrow. It was perfect, and they were already packing their things to move.

Ginny didn't really want to leave. She liked it at Grimmauld Place, away from her parents and free. But with her brothers leaving and Harry showing no intention of restarting their relationship, she decided that she'd rather be with her family while she could. The restoration of Hogwarts was going well, and the school was due to open in September as planned. With the prospect of returning for her seventh year, Ginny decided to spend her usual two months of summer with her parents.

With the four of them leaving, the house seemed suddenly vary large and empty. That was what Harry and Neville were discussing when Draco Malfoy emerged from the floo, slapping at the dust on his pressed black suit. The kitchen was silent as Draco and Luna made eye contact. That was the most strenuous relation in the room. Draco, having no control of the happenings in his own home, had had to watch as the blond girl in front of him was thrown into the dungeons for months on end. He feared that she would not forgive him, just as he had with Bill. But in the next moment, his fears became futile, as her face broke into a dreamy, welcoming smile.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding. "Hello, Luna."

"Malfoy, I wondered when you'd be coming." Harry stepped forward and grabbed his attention. "If you'll wait here, I'll run upstairs and get your wand." With a nod, Harry walked around the table towards the stairs, kissing Evelyn on the head as he passed. She ducked away with an impish laugh, putting her hands on the table to stand. Luna swatted at her wrist and pointed to the half-eaten sandwich lying sadly on the slightly cracked white plate in front of her. Evie sat back down with a huff and picked it up with disdain.

"If you'd just finish eating, I'd let you go play in a heartbeat. Now, eat." Luna sounded strangely forceful to Draco. The girl usually didn't say much at all, and the interaction was strange to him. It didn't help that he had no idea who this strange red headed girl was. Draco looked over at Neville, his eyes questioning silently.

"You want to know about Evie, you'll need to ask Harry." Luna had been looking up as Neville spoke, and when she looked back at Evelyn, the remainder of the sandwich was gone.

"Evelyn Lily Potter, I know you didn't eat that sandwich. Where is it?" Evie shrugged innocently and motioned with her hands that it was nowhere to be found. "Fine, you can get up." Though Luna was trying to act stern to make a point, her amusement shone through when she turned away from the giggling girl. Real laughter had been a recent development for Evelyn. She seemed to be improving more and more each day with no explanation. Still laughing, she stood from the table and walked to Draco's side, grasping his hand in both of hers. The smile on her face slipped away quickly when Harry stomped back down the steps to the kitchen.

"I don't know how you keep finding it, but hand it over." Harry held out his hand expectantly. Evelyn smiled innocently in a way that absolutely no one in the room believed, shrugging her shoulders and playing with Draco's fingers.

Draco was staring down at Evelyn with a surprised look. "Your sister?" he asked Harry with the softest of trembles. "But the rumors- Dumbledore disproved them all."

Harry wiped at his face with the palm of his hand and gestured for Draco to sit. Evelyn stayed at his side and sat down beside him, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. Harry was looking at them with laughter in his eyes. "Careful there, Malfoy. She can endear people to her at the drop of a hat." Draco looked back at him mildly desperate, having already fallen under her spell. "Too late, I see. Neville and Luna told me all about the rumors, how people were saying there was another Potter child hidden away. The only people who knew for sure about Evelyn were Sirius, Lupin, Wormtail, and Dumbledore, my parents' best friends and their mentor. Evie was also a victim the night Voldemort came to kill me. Dumbledore had her hidden away immediately, to be returned only after I had defeated Voldemort. He was afraid she could be used to draw me out, use her weakness against me."

"Where was she hidden? Dumbledore completely disproved her existence. There were absolutely no records of her anywhere." Draco was having a hard time believing that the girl currently petting his hand like it was a kitten was related to the man in front of him.

"He placed her in the Janice Thickey ward. The only person who knew her real name was the healer in charge of her case, and she was bound to secrecy with the Unbreakable Vow. Though I'm angry I got to meet my sister only a few short weeks ago, I'm just glad I have her. Even if she is quite a handful sometimes." He continued to stare at her pointedly until she slumped her shoulders in defeat. For a moment, she disappeared under the table, leaning down to pull Draco's wand out from inside her boot.

The magic was the only thing in her recovery that Harry worried about. Since the day she threw that tantrum, not only had she improved mentally but also magically. Without the use of her own wand or even proper schooling on the subjects, she somehow managed to cast a variety of spells that would stump any non-educated wizard. She even seemed to have managed to cast a spell similar to that on Hermione's purse onto her own left boot. Harry had no idea how it worked or how she didn't just disappear into it. He had made a point to check her shoe for some of the missing things from the house when she had fallen asleep. Imagine his surprise when he picked it up, and all he found was a regular black boot, the laces undone and hanging limply.

With a grand flourish, she emerged from under the table with Draco's hawthorn wand in her hand, presenting it to him as a present. "Thank you, Evelyn." He was smiling sadly at her and quickly looked away. "I got what I was invited for, and I shall not overstay my welcome." He stood up slowly, prolonging his exit. "I never would have thought an old Black Family house could be so warm. I'm almost dreading returning to the Manor." He chuckled darkly and walked to the floo.

In a flurry of motion, Evie jumped from the table and snatched the pot of Floo powder off of the mantle, running to the opposite side of the kitchen with it clutched to her chest. She was shaking her head frantically and crying softly. Harry stood and held out his hands in a placating gesture. "Evie, do you want Draco to stay?" He got a very firm nod in response. "Malfoy, do you mind staying a bit longer? I don't want to impose, but we try not to upset her too much. If you need to owl anyone about where you are, you're welcome to use Pigwidgeon. Ron has him caged upstairs."

"No," Draco said with a sad smile. "There's no one to tell. I'm alone at the Manor."

"Where's your mother staying, then?" Harry was thoroughly confused. Bill had come back the other day talking about cleansing the house for the two of them.

"Even after the help from the Ministry, the Dark Magic is still present. It's affecting her health. She's gone to stay with her sister, my Aunt Andromeda." Draco hated living alone, especially in such a large dwelling. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a while, if it's not too much."

* * *

AN: I want some reviews. Give me critiques or opinions, tell me what you like or what you hate. SOMETHING! ANYTHING!

On a side note, the Cullens should be coming up in the next chapter. Haven't decided whether they'll be featured or just mentioned, but they're coming very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no theft

IMPORTANT! so, I feel really stupid admitting this, considering how much I pride myself on the accuracy of facts and dates within my stories. But I realized last night that I completely forgot Fleur existed. She just left my mind in every possible way. My apologies in regards to any fans of Bill and Fleur's marriage. My mistake.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He'd been dreaming, not nightmares, but dreams of swirling light and sparks. It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant, just a dream. He sat up on his bed and swung his legs over the side. With the sluggishness of sleep still mucking up his thoughts and sight, he made his way towards the door, getting startled when the door was not in the place he remembered. Feeling across the wall, he found the doorknob and stumbled into the hall. But the hall was also not as he remembered. It was brighter, made of plaster and painted a creamy white. It was nothing like the dingy wooden walls of Grimmauld Place. Finally awake, Harry dashed down the hall and descended a set of wide stairs, the ground floor spread out in front of him. To the right of the stairs was a formal dining table with room for twelve people, to the left was an open living area with two couches and a smattering of armchairs, and straight forward was the kitchen, Luna and Neville seated on stools at the island that marked the outer edge of the kitchen.

"Where are we?" Harry asked shakily. He walked over to the third stool and sat down. Neville stood and placed a cup of tea in front of him, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Luna and I woke up only a bit ago. We cast a location spell to find out where we are. It turned up as America's west coast. This house is located a few miles out from a small town called Forks in Washington." Neville scratched at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "We've no idea how we got here."

Luna set down her empty cup of tea and looked up at Harry. "We were going to come wake you after we found out." The instant she finished her sentence, a harsh scream pierced through the silence around them, the thunder of running feet quickly following. Draco Malfoy emerged at the top of the stairs, his hair disheveled and wearing only a pair of green silk pajama pants. He stood at the banister overlooking the main area of the house, hands gripping tightly to the rail.

"Where in Merlin's name are we?" He was breathing heavily and seemed frantic. It was a new sight to behold, Draco Malfoy looking anything but perfect. "I finally finish moving all my things into Grimmauld Place and then wake up in a strange house. I repeat, where are we?"

"We are where we are meant to be," said a soft voice. The four of them all turned to the glass doors that lead to the expansive yard. Evelyn gave a knowing smile and closed the doors behind her, stepping towards them and sitting on Neville's abandoned stool next to Luna.

"Evelyn?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was talking. She looked healthier, happier, and she was talking. "Do- do you know what happened? How we got here?"

Evelyn smiled again and gestured for each of them to sit down. They moved to the living room area. Luna and Neville sat on one couch, Draco and Harry on the opposite facing them. There were four armchairs in total, two on either end of the couches and set at angles to all face inward like an oval. It was in one of these armchairs that Evelyn sat, curling her legs underneath her. "Are you all familiar with the Theory of Many Realms?"

Harry was the only one who shook his head no. Neville explained briefly. "It was a theory presented by a philosopher in Merlin's era about there being an infinite number of possible realms interconnected at occasional pinpoints in time. He believed that people were not always born into the correct realm, that if their conception occurred at the exact moment in time that two realms crossed, they could be born in the wrong one."

"The probability of it happening was so small that he had no way of proving his theory." Draco shifted nervously in his seat. "He was openly mocked by his peers and discredited. Though many books in his time were made including his work, most of them were destroyed as he slipped into madness. Towards the end, he kept screaming about how he was born in the wrong realm."

"Clarion Bran was the most intelligent mad man to ever live." Evelyn's words were fierce as she pulled an enormous leather bound tome from her sweater pocket. They still couldn't figure out how she knew that charm. The book was obviously very old, its cover worn and flaking, the pages wrinkled and yellow with age. She placed the book gingerly on the table between them all and flipped through the pages. "This book was written by Clarion Bran. It holds every word, every thought he ever had on the Theory of Many Realms." She stopped at a page towards the end, the words written in elegant script that stretched across the page. "This is the spell I used to bring us here. It was born of old magic but was deemed too dangerous to attempt having come from the mind of a lunatic."

_All ye in this dwelling here_

_Open hearts possess no fear_

_Take us where we each belong_

_Across the realms that are all wrong_

_Lead us to our hearts' contents_

_To find the ones that love presents_

"What does it mean?" Harry's mind was reeling with this new information. Evelyn brought them to a strange place using an archaic spell written by a madman. It was a difficult concept to swallow.

Luna was the one to answer Harry's question. "It takes everyone within the dwelling, for example a house, to the realm they were meant to be in for love to find them. Part of Bran's Theory had to do with the old concept of soul mates. Every person has a second half waiting for them somewhere out there. The rare individual that was born in the wrong realm could cast this spell to help them get back and find them."

"Luna," Neville began, almost hesitant. "How do you so much about this?"

Luna looked around at them all for a moment with a dreamy expression. "My mother was a firm believer of Bran's Theory. She was convinced that I was born in the wrong realm, never meant to be hers."

"That may be true, but she loved you, Luna. I'm sure of it." Harry may still be foggy on the details of their situation, but he knew how strong a mother's love could be. He saw it firsthand in both Narcissa and Molly and from stories about his own mother.

"I know she did," Luna whispered. She had issues with her mother's belief early on, but came to grips with it when she started feeling like it was true. "I'm just thankful Evelyn knew what to do to help us."

"Evie, I understand bringing Luna, but why are the rest of us here?" Neville was thinking hard about the words of the spell. If it took people where they were _each_ meant to be, then that meant all of them were from here. But the math made no sense. The probability of all five of them being born in the wrong realm was nearly impossible. He also had never felt what Luna had described about knowing deep down that she was meant to be elsewhere.

"Were they Wandering Children?" Luna asked cryptically, receiving a nod from Evelyn.

"Sorry, but what are Wandering bloody Children?" Draco was growing quickly tired of the explanation's slow progress. He wanted answers, not cryptic ramblings that only the two girls seemed to understand.

"Wandering Children are similar to Crossrealm Children, what Luna was." As Evelyn explained, she turned the pages of the book to pages pertaining to the two kinds of children. "A Wandering Child is an individual that was born in one realm to live their lives until a certain point, and then cross over into another realm where they will find their soul mate and live out their existence there. Harry, Neville, and Draco were born in our previous realm because of the roles they each played in the Second Wizarding War. Without each of them present, the war would not have happened the way it did." By that point Evelyn had her eyes closed and was speaking in general, instead of to anyone specific. It was difficult explaining something so life-changing even without seeing the emotions playing on their faces. "The affect Harry's absence would have had is obvious, but without Neville, Nagini would have been still available as a Horcrux for Voldemort. Without Neville killing her, Harry would not have been successful in ending the war last May. And without Draco, Narcissa would not have kept the secret that Harry was still alive in the forest. After Harry returned from the dead, she asked about her son and honored Harry's honesty by hiding that he was in fact alive. If Draco did not exist, she would have revealed that Harry was alive, and he would have been killed for real."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked, somewhat astounded by how accurate she was.

"Harry, I may have seemed comatose at first, but I could still hear everything you all were saying. And that includes the whispered conversations between you, Ron, and Hermione." Harry couldn't help but laugh. "To answer your next question, I was also a Wandering Child. I was born in our previous realm so that one day, I would discover this book and bring us all home. Also, by releasing the magic that had built up in my system over the last sixteen years, my mind has been almost completely restored."

"Almost?" asked Neville with a chuckle.

With a sheepish grin, Evelyn nodded. "I still have some work to do."

* * *

Carlisle and Esme Cullen looked at each other in shock. They had heard the early morning arrival of their new neighbors from across the highway. Both houses were situated far from town, but their driveways came out at nearly the same spot on the highway. Esme insisted that they be polite and greet their new neighbors, welcome them to Forks. They had stepped up to the porch when their vampire hearing picked up a few interesting words. Stopping to listen, they were stunned when the conversation inside made mention of alternate realms, claiming the house's occupants to be people of magical ability.

After the conversation inside had ended, they separated to either get dressed or begin cooking something on the stove, the sound of metal pans scraping across the range top screeching through the otherwise quiet house. With a nod from Esme, Carlisle raised his fist and knocked lightly on the white front door, both of them rearranging their faces into pleasant smiles as the door was opened.

* * *

AN: So, this one was mostly just explanation about how they got to Forks, but I wanted something a lot more concrete than they just randomly decided to move to one of the only towns to possess vampires. I have always felt that it was just too forced and predictable, so I came up with a new way for them to get involved with the Cullens.

Anyway, review please! I want some feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no theft

My sincere apologies for taking so long to update this story. Unlike the stories of my other account, this one has no clear plot at the moment, so it's a slower struggle to get written.

* * *

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were newly engaged and couldn't be happier. The two had gotten together officially just after the Final Battle and realized very quickly how much they wanted to be together. The young couple had moved in with Harry at Grimmauld Place to explore their relationship without the prying eyes of Ron's Mother but had been actively searching for their own home. Only a handful of weeks later, they found the perfect cottage in the country and immediately packed their things to spend their first night together in their new home. They spent their evening cooking dinner together and sat down at the rickety table and chairs left behind by the previous owners. It was simple and romantic and ended with Ron on one knee placing a ring on Hermione's finger.

The next morning they apparated back to Grimmauld Place together to share the good news with everyone. "Hermione, I'm telling you now. I cannot be held responsible for my actions if Malfoy makes a quip about how the ginger menace is going to spread." After the day Malfoy came to retrieve his wand, Evelyn made it very clear that she wanted him to stay indefinitely. Having already expressed how much he disliked living alone at the Manor, Harry insisted he move in with them, Grimmauld Place having more than enough room for everyone. He flooed over to the Manor immediately and magicked all his things into a bag without a second thought.

"Ronald, Malfoy hasn't said a single disparaging remark in months. If he does say anything, it will be merely in jest." Hermione smiled at her fiancé, her heart warming at the thought of the word. She took his hand in hers and proceeded up the steps and through the front door.

The silence in the house was somewhat alarming. Ever since they all moved in, the house had been perpetually alive with sound and motion at nearly all hours of the day, and had only gotten louder after Evelyn started getting better. The current silence could not be anything good.

"Harry? Neville?" Ron bounded quickly up the first flight of stairs and ducked his head into the first bedroom. It was Luna and Evie's bedroom, and it was completely bare. Continuing up the next few flights, every proceeding bedroom was exactly the same, even the library was empty of books and most of its furniture. "Malfoy?"

"Ron! Get down to the kitchen, now!" Hermione's voice sounded pained, and it frightened Ron to his very core. He soared down the stairs, leaping the last few steps of each case, realizing only after reaching the ground floor that he could have apparated. Ron burst his way into the basement kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. His imagination had created various scenarios in his head of what he would find. Thoughts of them all lying dead on the floor, slumped over the table, or completely gone with a Dark Mark fluttering in the air all made themselves known and his heart grow tighter in his chest. He was not expecting this.

The kitchen looked completely untouched and spotless. Upon closer inspection, it looked as though every pot, pan, bowl, and spoon were missing. Hermione was standing at the weathered table, clutching a piece of parchment in her hand. There were tears in her eyes, but she seemed to be smiling. Ron stepped forward and took the parchment from her hand, reading the neatly scrawled words written in navy blue ink.

_To those whose eyes read these words,_

_It is my regret to tell you that we have gone. Please, shed no tears of heartache, for we have left this place for where we belong and where happiness waits. Fear not for our health or well-being, our bodies, minds, and hearts are well looked after. Though you all may ache for your lost friends or family, take comfort in our newly discovered happiness. Take comfort in the knowledge that we are where we were meant to be. Do not forget us, for we will never forget you._

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Evelyn Potter_

* * *

Isabella Swan was leaning against her beaten red truck waiting impatiently for the Cullens to arrive at school. She had spent all of the previous night researching vampires, finally concluding that Edward and his family were in fact such creatures. It was thrilling in a way, but also terrifying. She liked Edward, and she knew that he found her interesting, but there was something off about them together. The way Edward looked at her made her feel special, like she was important, something she hadn't ever felt back in Phoenix. But sometimes, he looked at her like she was prey, a concept far more believable if he was in fact a vampire. Her curiosity was what kept pulling her to him, but the fear of what he was made her rethink her desire for him.

A few of her classmates tried getting her attention, curious over why she was staring so intensely towards the parking lot entrance. The silver Volvo she was so desperate to see never pulled in. The bell rang for class, and Mike Newton pulled her along, joking about how spaced out she was. Where were the Cullens?

* * *

Alice Cullen had a vision. It wasn't uncommon, but this vision was important. It was different. And she couldn't let Edward see it. Alice quickly filled her mind with thoughts of shopping, not letting Edward see what would happen, only telling her siblings that they were staying home from school today. Carlisle and Esme had left to meet the new neighbors only minutes before her vision hit, and she giggled lightly at what the next hour would hold for her family. "Follow me," she chirped, leading her four siblings slowly down their driveway, across the highway, and down the opposite drive. They walked at a human pace, Alice humming happily the whole time.

* * *

With the explanation of why they were there finished, Evelyn and the others stood from their positions in the living room and went their separate ways, Harry and Draco going upstairs to get dressed, Luna and Neville heading outside to look around the backyard, and Evelyn into the kitchen to prepare a bit of breakfast for them all. She had barely gotten out a pan for eggs when the doorbell rang. Hurrying to answer it, she swung the door open to reveal two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. They possessed the kind of beauty that would make one instantly jealous of them, but the warm smiles gracing their lips would melt away any bitter envy. Evelyn was immediately apprehensive of them.

"What are you?" The question startled the Cullens for a moment. What, not who.

"Evelyn, don't be rude." Harry appeared behind her and smiled at their guests. "Please, forgive my sister. She's not used to company. How can we help you?"

"We just wan-" Esme started, her words being cut off by Evelyn.

"Harry, I'd really like my question answered first."

"Evie, you're being rude."

"Harry, I'm being cautious." She glared up at her brother for a moment in warning. He quirked an eyebrow in response but still gave her authority in the situation. She was the one who had brought them here, and he decided to trust her instincts. Evie turned back to the Cullens and spoke again. "I know you're not human. What are you?"

Carlisle sighed softly through his nose, bringing a hand to his neck and rubbing the back of it. "Let us come in, and we will answer your questions."

"Very well." The four in the doorway walked inside and settled in the living room, waiting patiently for the other three to join them. The two Cullens were seated on one couch and the other five spanned across two armchairs and the opposite couch. Silence reigned in the cavernous room until Evelyn broke it sharply. "How much did you hear?"

Carlisle was unsure of what possible threat these apparently magical people possessed and decided honesty was the best course of action. "We heard it all, but very little made sense."

"What are you?" Harry asked, taking his lead from Evelyn's earlier point about them not being human. Carlisle sighed softly and introduced himself and his wife, explaining how they were vampires but did not drink from humans. He spoke of the differences between them and the vampires of folklore, how they were more alluring to humans.

"I've got a question," Draco piped up, raising one elegant finger in the air. "How did you know we were coming? We didn't even know."

"Well, Evelyn knew," Neville quipped with a chuckle.

"Actually, I didn't." Evelyn scooted forward in her chair and sat on the edge, reaching out to the tome still open on the table. "I only knew we were going somewhere, not exactly where that would be. The spell doesn't tell you, it just sends you. Did you hear our arrival at some point last night?" she asked, turning back to the couple.

The Cullens looked at each other blankly for a moment, as if they held a conversation with only their eyes. Carlisle turned back to Evelyn a second later, a slightly furrowed brow being the only indication of worry. "We can't remember. It seems we just knew you were here. Come to think of it, there wasn't even a house here yesterday."

"Well, that's magic for you." Luna quirked a dreamy little smile and turned to look at the front door right as knocking broke the brief silence.

* * *

AN: Opinions and feedback and flames, oh my! No, really. I'll take anything...


End file.
